


The Butterfly Effect: Part 1

by VVCaspian



Series: The Butterfly Effect [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Colin Talks a Lot, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry is a second year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/VVCaspian
Summary: Harry has an idea.





	The Butterfly Effect: Part 1

  
Harry simply couldn't stand it. Colin was always there, chatting his ear off, constantly reminding Harry of significantly insignificant things, and okay, Harry was supposed to be nice, and polite it was engraved into his genes, but Colin Creevey, with his mousy brown hair, and talkative mouth and his camera-

Oh speak of the devil. "Harry!"

Harry looked up to the stone bricked ceiling, and turned with a smile on his face. "Hey, Colin."

And he started to talk.

Okay alright, Harry ignored ever work coming out of the first year's mouth, and then- then he got a brilliant idea.

His face morphed from a fake interested expression to a wide, mischievous smile that would put Fred and George's to shame. "Hey, Colin," he whispered sweetly.

This shut Colin up really quickly from his shower of words."Y-yes?"

Harry grinned, feeling really smug, and turned to face the younger, clasped his hands behind his back, and looked the other in the eye.

Really, nothing could've explained Harry's next actions. Maybe it was the way that Colin's lips were a little open, or the way his eyes were wide and curious.

Harry took a deep breath and swooped down to press a kiss onto Colin's lips.

Heart thudding in his chest, he pulled away, his lips making a popping noise as they disconnected from Colin's soft ones.

The change was gradual.

Colin first turned red, then he turned white, and then red again. Then, a sound like a squeak escaped his lungs, and Harry winked at the younger, suddenly a lot more awake for Quidditch practice, walking away with an unconscious smile on his face.


End file.
